


Being Familiar

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 4: (Picture Prompt 2)Falling out the window.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):None.





	Being Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 4: (Picture Prompt 2) [Falling out the window](https://imgur.com/lwlaF5f).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None.

~

Being Familiar

~

“Albus?” Al, leaning out the window, was abruptly hauled inside. “What the fuck? Are you suicidal?” Scorpius shouted.

“No.” Al frowned. “Why d’you even care? You’ve been avoiding me—”

“Idiot!” Scorpius growled, kissing Al full on the lips. 

Al responded, and within moments, they were writhing on Scorpius’ bed, Al’s legs over Scorpius’ shoulders as Scorpius fucked him senseless.

“So…you weren’t avoiding me?” Al whispered afterwards. 

“Obviously not.” Scorpius snorted. “Why _were_ you hanging out the window?” 

“Lost my familiar.” 

Scorpius pointed to Al’s desk where his kitten sat cleaning herself. “That familiar?” 

Al shook his head. “Damn cats.” 

~


End file.
